Just survive Die Story von Satan und Angel
by Sternfeuer
Summary: Der Senshei sah den Dunklen an.
1. Die Charaktere

Die Charaktere  
Ai Shayou  
  
Alter: 25 Aussehen: langes rotbraunes Haar und smaragdgrüne Augen, 1.85m groß, schlank und sportlich. Kleidung: ein langer roter Mantel über einem weißen Kampfanzug mit roter Weste. Beruf: Kung-Fu Senshei, nebenbei hat er auch ziemlich viel Ahnung von Architektur Waffe: Langer Stab  
  
Ai-Shayou ist sehr ruhig und besonnen, er ist der Streitschlichter des "Tribe", er kann manchmal sehr aufbrausend werden, regt sich aber im allgemeinen ebenso schnell wieder ab wie auf. Ai-Shayou ist zu Anfang der Anführer des "Tribe".  
  
Ashika Aiou  
  
Spitzname: Angel, späterer Spitzname Satans: Wild Angel Alter: 18 Aussehen: langes blondes, gelocktes Haar mit hellen Strähnen, tiefblau- grüne Augen, schlanke Statur, 1.68m groß. Zeichen: Ein Paar weiße Schwingen auf dem linken Schulterblatt Rang: Trägerin des schwarzen Gürtels Aufgabe: Jägerin (sorgt mit Satan zusammen für die Nahrung) Waffe: Kurzbogen und Dolch  
  
Angel ist sehr zuverlässig, kümmert sich um die Sorgen und Nöte der Anderen, scheint nach außen hin wie ein Engel, ist aber in ihrem Inneren ein leidenschaftliches, temperamentvolles Wesen, das zur Furie wird, wenn es Ungerechtigkeit sieht. Sie will gern ihren Kopf durchsetzen, ist aber zu Kompromissen bereit. Treue geht ihr über alles. Was sie hasst, sind angeberische Pseudo-Helden, die sich am Ende als Feiglinge outen.  
  
Aya Nagashya  
  
Spitzname: Sunflower Alter: 16 Aussehen: kurzer, dunkelbrauner Wuschelkopf, mit tiefblauen Augen, dunkle Haut, sehr zierliche Statur, 1.60m groß. Zeichen: eine Sonne auf dem Bauch Rang: Trägerin des grünen Gürtels Aufgabe: rechte Hand von Red Dragon Waffe: Armbrust  
  
Sunflower könnte Moon-Eyes Zwillingsschwester sein, denn sie gleichen sich in ihren Charakterzügen wie ein Ei dem Anderen. Nur, dass Sunflower statt einer spitzen Zunge zu haben, eher der schelmische Typ ist, der nie etwas ernst nimmt und versucht, alles positiv zu sehen.  
  
Deborah MacGarrick  
  
Spitzname: Orchidee, nennt sich später nach Angel: Wild Orchidee Alter: 18 Aussehen: kurze hellblonde Haare, mit pinken Strähnen, wasserblaue Augen, schlank, 1.79m groß. Zeichen: Orchidee auf dem Dekollté Rang: Trägerin des roten Gürtels Aufgabe: Arrogante Diva, die sich am liebsten von vorn und hinten bedienen lassen würde. Waffe: Wurfpfeile  
  
Orchidee ist ein schwieriges, extrem übersensibles, zickiges Mädchen, das sich über allen anderen erhaben fühlt und das auch deutlich zeigt. Einzig und allein Satan ist es, auf den sie hört, das aber auch nur, weil sie heiß auf ihn ist. Ihr Wunsch: Angels Platz einzunehmen.  
  
Mishiko Yuna  
  
Spitzname: Little Rose Alter: 16 Aussehen: langes schwarzes Haar, dunkle Augen, schlank, 1.65m groß. Zeichen: eine Rose auf der Hüfte Rang: Trägerin des grünen Gürtels Aufgabe: Mädchen für alles Waffe: Schleuder  
  
Little Rose ist ein liebes und lustiges Geschöpf, das jeder gern um sich hat. Sie neigt selten zu Wutausbrüchen, sondern versucht stets, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Nicht selten muss sie deshalb ihre Freundin Angel bändigen, wenn die wieder dabei ist, Satan an die Gurgel zu gehen.  
  
Ramon del Vaenderos  
  
Spitzname: Lion Alter: 18 Aussehen: wildes dunkelbraunes kurzes Haar, rot-braune Augen, schlanke, fast zierliche Statur, 1.79m groß. Zeichen: auf der Brust: kleiner Löwenkopf Rang: Träger des blauen Gürtels Aufgabe: Wächter (passt auf das Lager, inklusive Insassen auf) Waffe: Speer  
  
Lion ist ein eher ruhiger Typ, wird aber zur reißenden Bestie, wenn jemand seine Freunde beleidigt. Lion ist, was Mädchen angeht, ein eher schüchterner Typ.  
  
Ray Carroll  
  
Spitzname: Red Dragon Alter: 17 Aussehen: rote, mittellange Mähne, grüne Augen, kräftige Statur, 1.75m groß. Zeichen: Roter Drache auf dem Rücken Rang: Träger des braunen Gürtels Aufgabe: Chef de Cuisine (auf verständlich: Koch) Waffe: zwei Wurfmesser  
  
Red Dragon ist der beste Freund von Thunder, kommt aber mit dessen Erzrivalen Satan und seinen Freunden auch gut aus. Red Dragons Charakter kann man mit vier Worten beschreiben: "Harte Schale, weicher Kern!" Der gute Geist des Lagers, für die Mädels die Tröstetante für alle Probleme.  
  
Sayiro Aino  
  
Spitzname: Silence Alter: 17 Aussehen: braunes, mittellanges Haar, tiefbraune Rehaugen, sehr zierliche Statur, 1.70m groß. Zeichen: einen dunkelblauen Mond am Handgelenk Rang: Träger des blauen Gürtels Aufgabe: guter Bogenschütze, Scharfschütze Waffe: Langbogen  
  
Silence ist ein stiller, in sich zurückgezogener Typ, was viel mit seiner schrecklichen Vergangenheit zu tun hat. Er ist allem und jedem gegenüber misstrauisch, nur Satan kennt seinen wahren Charakter. Silence liebt es nachts die Sterne betrachten und er liebt die Stille.  
  
Shoyao Tao  
  
Spitzname: Satan Alter: 19 Aussehen: kurze hellbraune Locken, grau-blaue Augen, muskulös, schlank 1.85m groß. Zeichen: auf den rechten Schulterblatt: ein rotes Pentagramm im Kreis. Rang: angehender Träger des weiß-roten Gürtels (erster Senshei-Rang) Aufgabe: Jäger, kümmert sich um die Nahrung, Waffe: Kurzbogen, Schwert  
  
Satan ist meistens besonnen, kann allerdings zu einem wahren Teufel werden, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt. Satan ist sehr temperamentvoll und zielstrebig, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Er hasst nichts mehr als Verrat und Lüge. Für seine Freunde würde er sein Leben geben - erwartet umgekehrt aber auch dasselbe. Die Mädchen lassen ihn im Allgemeinen kalt - alle, bis auf Angel.  
  
Taro Shanagashi  
  
Spitzname: Thunder Alter: 19 Aussehen: schwarzes lockiges Haar, an das seit zwei Jahren keine Schere mehr dran kam, schwarze Augen, dunkle Haut, schlank, 1.86m groß. Zeichen: auf dem linken Oberarm: einen schwarzen Blitz Rang: Träger des schwarzen Gürtels Aufgabe: Späher (erkundet die Gegend) Waffe: lange Machete  
  
Thunder ist wild, unbeherrscht und leidenschaftlich. Damit hat er einen hohen Respektstatus im "Tribe". Thunder ist stets gewohnt, dass alles nach seinem Willen geht, ob in Sachen Liebe oder auf anderem Level. Auf Treue gibt er allerdings herzlich wenig. Thunders größter Traum: Angel. Thunders größter Albtraum: Satan.  
  
Yui Kumiko  
  
Sptzname: Moon-Eye Alter: 17 Aussehen: hellbraune kurze Haare, schlanke sportliche Statur, 1.75m groß, besitzt Infravision, kann sich folglich im Dunkeln sehr gut orientieren. Zeichen: ein Auge auf dem Knöchel Rang: Trägerin des blauen Gürtels. Aufgabe: kümmert sich mit dem Senshei um die Baumaßnahmen für ein Lager, Nachtspäherin. Waffe: lange Peitsche  
  
Moon-Eye ist ein quirliges, lustiges Mädchen, das die Gruppe stets bei Laune hält und mit dem es nie langweilig wird. Sie hat für jede Situation einen passenden Spruch und eine große Klappe, mit der sie auch nie hinterm Berg hält. Besonders Orchidee bekommt ihre spitze Zunge immer wieder zu spüren. 


	2. Überlebt!

Überlebt!  
  
Am Himmel jagten dunkle Wolken, das Gras war noch nass vom Regen, als sich eine Gruppe von elf Leuten durch die Steppe schlug. Sechs Männer, fünf Frauen. Der erste räumte den Weg frei, die nächsten Zwei trugen eine, die recht mitgenommen aussah, der Kleinste stütze ein weiteres Mädchen, dahinter kamen Zwei, die ihre Sachen geschultert hatten, ein weiterer redete ständig auf sie ein und das Schlusslicht bildeten ein Mädchen und ein Junge, die sich ständig umsahen  
  
"Senshei, wo sollen wir denn nun hin?", wandte sich der dunkelhaarige Lockenkopf an den Ersten.  
  
Der Senshei sah den Dunklen an.  
  
"Wir sind, soweit ich das sehe, die einzigen Überlebenden, Thunder. Reicht dir das nicht erstmal?"  
  
Dann blieb er stehen und sah sich prüfend um.  
  
"Hier können wir heute Nacht bleiben. Lion, Red Dragon, setzt sie dort ab!"  
  
Die Beiden trugen Orchidee zu einem Baumstamm und ließen sich erschöpft ins Gras fallen.  
  
Nun waren auch die anderen heran, Silence führte Little Rose zu einem weicheren Platz und setzte sich schüchtern neben sie. Die zwei anderen, Moon-Eye und Sunflower, warfen ihre Sachen ins Gras weit von sich und ließen sich erschöpft vom langen Laufen, zu Boden sinken.  
  
"Müssen wir noch weit, Senshei? Ich kann nämlich nicht mehr!", schnaufte Moon-Eye.  
  
"Ich auch nicht", ließ sich Sunflower vernehmen.  
  
Senshei Ai-Shayou lächelte: "Nein ihr Beiden, heute bleiben wir hier!"  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sich um. Als er die beiden Letzten erblickte, die nun eintrafen, erhellte sich sein Gesicht."Ah, nun sind wir ja komplett."  
  
Angel öffnete mit einem Seufzer ihr Haarband und schüttelte ihre lange Mähne. Neben ihr zog Satan sich das verschwitzte Hemd vom Leib. Sogleich hingen sämtliche Blicke an ihm, nur Angel wandte sich ab.  
  
" Angeber!", dachte sie.  
  
Ai sah sich um.  
  
"Gut, ich habe euch gesagt, was ich weiß, keiner außer uns scheint diesen Einschlag überlebt zu haben, also sind wir die, die jetzt hier für Ordnung zu sorgen haben. Ich schlage vor, jeder bekommt hier eine Aufgabe, die er mit Zuverlässigkeit ausfüllt.", er musterte Lion, der sein Messer zur Hand hatte und an einem Langspeer schnitzte, "du Lion, wirst das Lager verteidigen, du kannst gut mit dem Speer umgehen! Und Silence ist ein toller Schütze, er wird dir helfen."  
  
Silence und Lion nickten und grinsten. Ai sah sich weiter um. Sein Blick blieb kurz an Thunder hängen: "Du bist ein Mensch, der sehr leise sein kann, du übernimmst die Aufgabe, die Gegend auszukundschaften, und wenn's Nacht wird, nimm dir Moon-Eye mit... und keine Widerworte!", schnitt er dem aufgesprungenen Thunder das Wort ab, "hier muss sich jeder mit dem anderen vertragen, ist das klar?" Thunder nickte und setzte sich. Er mochte Moon- Eye, das war nicht das Problem, aber sein Stolz ließ es nicht zu, Hilfe von einer Frau anzunehmen. Moon-Eye sah aus, als hätte sie auch lieber was anderes zu tun, als mit Thunder die Gegend zu durchstreifen, aber sie sagte nichts.  
  
Ai musterte Red Dragon: "Ich kenne deine Kochkunst, also wirst du dich um die Verpflegung kümmern, dabei bekommst du Sunflower zur Hilfe, einverstanden?" Red Dragon nickte und Sunflower schien auch zufrieden zu sein.  
  
"Ich mach' gern von allem etwas!", meldete sich Little Rose zu Wort. Ai lächelte. Little Rose war ein Wesen, das es äußerst selten gab, immer bedacht, allen zu helfen.  
  
Er sah Angel und Satan an, die ausgestreckt im Gras lagen: "Wir brauchen auch was zu essen, da ihr beiden ein gutes Team seid, kümmert ihr euch um unsere Nahrung!"  
  
Angel fuhr sich durch ihre Mähne.  
  
"Warum muss er mich und Satan immer zusammenstecken? Hofft er immer noch, dass aus uns was wird? Aus diesem Idioten und mir? Niemals!"  
  
Satan sah sie an und in seinen grauen Augen lag ein leichtes Lächeln. Angel erwiderte seinen Blick kühl.  
  
"So, dann wäre ja alles geregelt!", Ai lehnte sich zurück, "Moon-Eye, heute hilfst du mir, du hast großes Geschick, was Architektur angeht. Thunder schafft's heute auch allein!"  
  
Thunder stand auf, nickte und verschwand im Gebüsch.  
  
Ai sah sich um und entwarf im Kopf einen Plan für ein Lager, als sein Blick auf die, auf dem Baumstamm thronende Orchidee fiel.  
  
"Ach du Sch...", dachte er, "die ist sich doch zu fein, nur einen Knopf anzunähen und das Einzige was sie zu beherrschen meint, ist Design!"  
  
Orchidee setzte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf: "Ach ich würde dir so gerne helfen, Satan, aber ich kann nicht laufen. Hilfst du mir bitte?"  
  
Satan erhob sich schweigend, aber in seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck der Verzweiflung, der Angel zum Lachen brachte. Sie verstand ihn. Orchidee war schwierig... nein sie war nervig!  
  
Nun kniete er vor ihr nieder, befühlte ihren Fuß und drehte ihn unter ständigen "Au's" und Gejammer seitens Orchidee hin und her.  
  
"Du hast ihn dir nur verdreht", stellte er sachkundig fest, "lass dir von Ai eine Bandage machen." Dann stand er auf, klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose und sah Angel an: "Gehen wir?"  
  
Angel erhob sich elegant und war froh, dass Satan das Knirschen ihrer Zähne nicht hörte.  
  
Sie hasste es, wenn er so großkotzig tat und sich als Chef aufspielte.  
  
Aber sie zwang sich, zu lächeln und hakte sich bei ihm ein.  
  
"Suchen wir was zu essen, Satan!" - und weg waren sie.  
  
Little Rose ging Moon-Eye zur Hand, die in den Bäumen saß und bereits dabei war, einige Bretter zu einer Hütte zusammen zu zimmern. Red Dragon und Sunflower kamen mit einem Korb voller Wurzeln, Obst und Gemüse wieder und machten sich daran, sie zu schälen.  
  
Orchidee starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, wo Angel und Satan verschwunden waren.  
  
"Dieses Miststück!", dachte sie verbittert, "Satan gehört mir!" 


	3. Jagdglück, Streit und Sterngespräche

Kapitel 2: Jagdglück, Streit und Sterngespräche  
  
Angel kauerte neben Satan im Gebüsch. Sie hatte den Pfeil schon auf der Sehne, vor sich ein junges Reh.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Kleines, aber wir haben Hunger!"  
  
Angel legte an, zielte...  
  
"Hatschi!"  
  
Das Reh sah sich um und sprang davon.  
  
"DU VOLLIDIOT!", brüllte Angel ungehalten Satan an, "DU VÖLLIG VERBLÖDETER MÖCHTEGERN-JÄGER!"  
  
Sie bemerkte in ihrer Rage nicht, dass sich eine Horde Wildschweine genähert hatte.  
  
Immer noch starrte sie Satan mit zornesrotem Gesicht an, aber der schien ihr gar nicht zu zuhören. Er starrte gebannt auf die Wildschweine, die jetzt wutschnaubend näher kamen.  
  
"He du Trottel! Hättest du vielleicht die Freundlichkeit, zuzuhören, wenn ich mir dir rede ?"  
  
Angel hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt, als Satan plötzlich nach ihrer Hand griff, sie zu sich auf den Boden zog und sich schützend über sie warf.  
  
"Spinnst du?", zischte sie und wollte ihm eine scheuern, als er ihr die Hand auf den Mund presste und in die Richtung deutete. Angel sah ihm nach und entdeckte die schnaubenden Wildschweine, die jetzt wütend und alles niedertrampelnd, an ihnen vorbeirannten. Ihr wurde eiskalt bei dem Gedanken, dass sie jetzt unter den Hufen dieser Viecher liegen würde, wäre Satan nicht gewesen. Dieser atmete tief durch und erhob sich. Er streckte ihr die Hand hin. Angel sah ihn an. Es schien jetzt kaum der Zeitpunkt, nachtragend zu sein. Sie ließ zu, dass er sie hochzog und ihr sanft den Bogen über die Schulter legte.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Angel!" Sie stutzte. Es lag Satan gar nicht, sich einfach bei jemandem zu entschuldigen.  
  
Sie überwand ihre Wut und griff nach seiner Hand.  
  
"Ach lass nur! Danke... Satan!"  
  
Satans Augen lächelten.  
  
"Verdammt, seinen Augen bin ich unterlegen. Der kann machen was er will, wenn er mich so ansieht, tue ich alles, was er will!", sie schalt sich für solche Gedanken, aber sie konnte sie nicht leugnen.  
  
Sie lächelte zurück und gemeinsam machten sich die Beiden daran, einer Kaninchenfährte zu folgen.  
  
Moon-Eye wischte sich über die Stirn.  
  
"Senshei! Schaut euch mal die Hütten an. Was meint ihr dazu?"  
  
Ai begutachtete Moon-Eyes Werk und nickte lobend.  
  
" Gute Arbeit! Jetzt sind auch Red Dragon und Sunflower mit Kochen fertig, Thunder ist auch schon wieder da... fehlen nur noch Angel und..."  
  
"SATAN!" Orchidees Gesicht hellte sich auf, als Satan mit zwei Hasen über der Schulter, aus den Büschen trat.  
  
Ai kam lobend näher.  
  
"Gut gemacht, Satan. Mein Lob!"  
  
Orchidee sprang auf, seltsamerweise ging es ihrem Fuß nun bedeutend besser, und warf sich Satan an den Hals.  
  
"Er ist halt ein toller Jäger!", sie himmelte ihn an.  
  
Aber Satan machte sich los und ließ die Hasen in Red Dragons Hände gleiten.  
  
"Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Angel jetzt n Reh mitgebracht..."  
  
"...Und wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre ich jetzt tot, zertrampelt von einer Herde Wildschweine!", klang Angels Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
Sie reckte sich und umarmte ihn von hinten. Satan sah sich überrascht um.  
  
Ai lächelte. Er hatte schon immer geahnt, dass zwischen Satan und Angel starke Bande der Zuneigung existierten, sosehr die Beiden es auch verleugneten.  
  
Orchidee schien das aber gar nicht zu bemerken.  
  
"Aber Satan hat letztendlich für das Essen gesorgt und dich gerettet. Er ist halt der Bessere! Am besten geht er allein, oder ich gehe mit!"  
  
Jetzt wurde Angel wütend.  
  
"JA, das ist das Beste, dann sind wir euch beide los! Obwohl die Wildschweine bei deinem Anblick wahrscheinlich davongerannt wären!" - damit kletterte sie einer der Leitern hoch, zog sie hoch, dass ihr keiner folgen konnte und verschwand in einer der Hütten, die Moon-Eye gebaut hatte.  
  
Alle starrten ihr nach und Orchidee lachte hämisch: "Sie kann halt nicht verlieren!"  
  
Sie lächelte Satan an, der sich ihrem Zugriff entzog: "Halt die Klappe, Orchidee! Angel hat Recht!" - Satan stieg eine weitere Leiter hoch und folgte Angels Beispiel.  
  
Orchidee verzog sich ebenfalls eingeschnappt in eine Hütte.  
  
"Toll, jetzt dürfen wir uns aussuchen, wo wir wohnen wollen, eine wütende Angel, ein genervter Satan oder eine übergeschnappte Orchidee - wer will wohin?", fauchte Moon-Eye.  
  
Little Rose kam mit dampfenden Schüsseln.  
  
"Jetzt wird gegessen und dann sehen wir weiter. Ich persönlich werde zu Angel ziehen, ich beruhige sie schon wieder!"  
  
"Ich geh zu Satan!"; ließ sich Silence vernehmen.  
  
Sunflower und Moon-Eye zogen zähneknirschend mit Orchidee zusammen.  
  
"Das kann ja heiter werden!", murmelte Red Dragon, der sich mit Thunder und Lion die vierte Hütte teilte. Der Senshei zog zu Satan und Silence und der Disput war fürs erste gegessen. Alle saßen über Red Dragons Mahl und speisten ausgiebig.  
  
Nach einer Weile kamen auch Satan und Angel wieder hinunter, nur Orchidee ließ sich den ganzen Abend nicht blicken.  
  
Als es Zeit zum Schlafengehen wurde, zogen alle die Leitern hoch. Moon-Eye und Little Rose hatten aber kleine Stege zwischen den Bäumen gebaut und so konnten sie sich gegenseitig noch sehen, ohne dauernd den Baum rauf und runterklettern zu müssen. Bald aber verrieten tief Atemzüge das Schlafen der Bewohner.  
  
Nur Silence saß draußen und starrte die Sterne an.  
  
Satan klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür.  
  
"Wer da?", kam es schlaftrunken von drinnen.  
  
"Ich bin's!"  
  
Angel öffnete.  
  
"Satan? Was willst du denn noch so spät?"  
  
"Ich...wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen!"  
  
"Wieso du? Wenn sich hier eine zu entschuldigen hat, dann Orchidee! Und ich werde mit der Frau nicht mehr reden, bis sie das getan hat!"  
  
"Du hast ja recht, aber denk an die Gruppe!"  
  
"Die Gruppe, die Gruppe, immer die verdammte Gruppe!", Angel stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf, "wegen euch hab ich meine Eltern verlassen, wegen dem Kung-Fu war ich nicht bei ihnen, als die Katastrophe passierte. Ich hätte mit ihnen zusammen sterben sollen!"  
  
"Glaubst du, das hätten sie echt gewollt?", Satan setzte sich und zog Angel zu sich.  
  
In seinen Augen spiegelte sich der Mond. "Ich glaube nicht!"  
  
Angel sah auf ihre Füße.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht!"... | | 


	4. Rache

|Kapitel 3: Rache | | | |Sie erhob sich und ihre schlanke Gestalt im sanften | |Mondlicht brachte Satans Blut in Wallung. Ihre | |elfenbeinweiße Haut schimmerte seidig und ihr Haar sah| |aus wie fließendes Gold. Die meergrünen Augen sahen | |verträumt in die Ferne. | |Satan streckte verlangend eine Hand nach ihr aus und | |berührte mit den Fingerspitzen ihren Rücken. | |"Angel...!", flüsterte er. | |Angel wandte sich nicht um. Sie spürte Satan dicht | |hinter sich stehen, noch bevor seine Arme sie | |umschlangen. | |"Ein Trottel mag er ja sein - aber seine Hände sind so| |weich...", dachte sie, während Satan seine Hände | |über ihre Schultern und Arme gleiten ließ. | |Er drehte sie sanft zu sich und wollte sie an sich | |ziehen. | |Sein Mund strich über ihre Wange, ihren Hals, ihre | |Schulter. | |Angel lehnte den Kopf gegen Satans Brust und biss sich | |auf die Lippen, um nicht laut zu seufzen, als Satan ihr| |Schulterblatt mit Küssen bedeckte. | |Ihre Finger strichen über seinen Rücken und seine | |Schultern, sanft zog er sie an sich und ihrer beider | |Lippen trafen sich zum Kuss. | |Angel meinte, sie müsse zerschmelzen. So hatte sie | |noch kein Junge geküsst. | |So sanft und doch gleichzeitig leidenschaftlich. | |Sie löste sich von ihm. | |"Ich bin Engel, du Teufel - geht das gut?" | |"Du bist kein normaler Engel, du bist mein wilder | |Engel... meine Wild Angel!", seine Augen strahlten wie | |silberne Sterne, unendlich weit fort im All. | |Angel musste unweigerlich lächeln. All ihr Unmut und | |ihre Aversion gegen ihn verflüchtigten sich von | |Sekunde zu Sekunde. | |"Wir haben eine Chance bekommen, zu leben...", er sah | |sie an, "ich will leben... aber mit dir!" | |Seine Arme lagen um ihre Hüfte und Angel ließ zu, | |dass er sie wieder an sich zog. | |Aber ein kleiner Teil von ihr wehrte sich dagegen, sich| |so schnell geschlagen zu geben. | |Wenn er nur mit ihr spielte? Sie hatte schließlich | |einen Ruf zu verlieren! | |Angel drückte ihn sanft von sich. | |"Lass uns Zeit, Satan. Ich bin mir über diese Sache | |nicht im klaren, bitte gib mir etwas Zeit zum | |Nachdenken!" | |Satan sah sie mit seinen Silberaugen an. | |"Wenn du willst!" | |Er wandte sich um und ging zurück zu seiner Hütte. | |"Gute Nacht... Wild Angel!" | |Damit ließ er sie allein, mit ihren Gedanken und den | |Sternen. | |Angel ließ den Kopf auf ihre Knie sinken und sah zu | |den Sternen auf. | |Satan hatte ihr ein Gefühl gegeben, was sie bisher nie| |gefühlt hatte... Liebe! | |Angel dachte an ihre Eltern. Sie hatten immer viel zu | |tun gehabt, hatten selten Zeit für sie, Angel, gehabt.| |Hatten sie sie geliebt? Hatte Angel sie geliebt? Ihre | |Mutter... Angel konnte sich fast nicht mehr erinnern, | |wie sie aussah, hatte sie sie doch schon seit einem | |halben Jahr, das sie auf Reisen war, nicht mehr | |gesehen. Und nun war sie tot. | |Und nun Satan, der allgemeine Mädchenheld, wenn man | |nach Orchidee ging, der an ihr Gefallen fand. | |Das war alles zuviel! | |Angel ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und sah zu den | |Sternen hinauf. | |"Wie viel einfacher muss es sein, einfach nur als Stern| |da oben herum zu schweben... niemandem Rechenschaft | |schuldig, niemandem verpflichtet, an nichts gebunden!" | |Angel ließ sich die kalte Nachtluft durchs Haar wehen,| |bis sie zu frösteln begann. | |Sie wandte sich um und kehrte in die Hütte zu Little | |Rose zurück, die inzwischen schlief. | | | |Der nächste Morgen verlief ausgesprochen normal, wenn | |man von dem eisigen Verhältnis zwischen Orchidee und | |Angel absah, die sich nicht mehr ansahen, bzw. Angel | |wandte sich, wann immer Orchidee kam, ab und | |verschwand. | |So sah Satan sie fast nie, weil er immer damit zu | |kämpfen hatte, sich Orchidee vom Hals zu halten. | |Angel verschwand sehr früh, kam erst zur Mittagszeit | |mit einem erlegten Reh wieder und verkündete, sie habe| |eine Quelle mit frischem Bergwasser gefunden. Am | |Nachmittag verabredeten sich Little Rose, Angel, | |Moon-Eye und Sunflower für ein abendliches Bad. Nur | |Orchidee sagten sie nichts, denn sie wollten keinen | |neuen Streit zwischen Angel und ihr. | |So zogen die vier Mädchen gegen Abend los, nachdem sie| |sich bei Senshei Ai abgemeldet hatten. Als die Jungen | |kamen, wunderten sie sich. | |"Wo steckt die holde Weiblichkeit denn?", scherzte | |Thunder. | |"Hier sitzt sie doch!", kicherte Orchidee und beugte | |sich weit vor, damit auch jeder ihre langen Beine sehen| |konnte. | |"Nicht du!", Thunder sah sie abfällig an und wandte | |sich an Ai: "Senshei, wo sind die Mädels?" | |"Baden!", war die Antwort. | |Auf Thunders Gesicht breitete sich ein wissendes | |Grinsen aus und er eilte zurück zu den anderen Jungs. | |Orchidee hatte interessiert zugehört und war nun | |aufgesprungen. | |"Die kriegen doch eh nichts zu sehen - ohne mich!", sie| |schlich sich davon und folgte dem Pfad zur Quelle. Als | |sie Gelächter hörte, blieb sie stehen. | |Vor ihr öffnete sich ein wunderschöner kleiner | |Wasserfall, der in einen Teich mündete. Dort waren die| |anderen, wie Nixen schwammen sie, saßen auf Felsen und| |lachten. Oben auf dem Felsen stand Angel, bereit zum | |Sprung. | |Nun hob sie die Arme und ließ sich anmutig fallen. | |Ohne einen Platscher kam sie im Wasser auf und wurde | |eifrig beklatscht. | |"Dieses Miststück!", dachte Orchidee eifersüchtig. | |Sie trat aus den Büschen, entkleidete sich und ließ | |sich ins Wasser gleiten. | |Als Moon-Eye sie sah, lachte sie. | |"Hey Mädels, seht mal, die Diva bequemt sich, mit uns | |zu baden!" - damit tauchte sie die völlig überraschte| |Orchidee unter. | |"Spinnst du?", prustete die, als sie wieder hochkam, | |"was soll das?" | |"War doch nur Spaß", meinte Little Rose | |beschwichtigend und Sunflower lachte. Angel saß | |abseits auf einem Stein unter dem Wasserfall und genoss| |die Massage sichtlich. | | | |Die Jungen hatten sich durchs Gebüsch angepirscht und | |drängten sich nun um Thunder und Satan, die beide | |gebannt durch eine Öffnung auf dasselbe starrten: | |Die auf dem Felsen sitzende Angel! | |Das Wasser perlte von ihrer Haut, kugelte sich von | |ihren perfekten Rundungen, zog dunkle Goldfäden durch | |das lange Haar. | |Thunders Gesicht war überzogen mit Lüsternheit. | |"Sie ist... perfekt!", flüsterte er. | |"Sie ist... wunderschön! Sie ist ein kostbares | |Juwel!", dachte Satan, aber er sagte es nicht. | |Neben ihm hielt sich Lion plötzlich die Hand vors | |Gesicht und versuchte angestrengt, sein Niesen zu | |unterdrücken. | |"HATSCHI!" | |Die Mädchen wandten sich um, nur Angel sah und hörte | |nichts, das Rauschen des Wasserfalls hatte sie | |verzaubert. | |"Na wartet, ihr Spanner!", eine wütende Moon-Eye kam | |auf sie zugestapft, egal, ob sie gafften oder nicht. | |Sie spritzte Satan und Thunder eine volle Ladung ins | |Gesicht, dann zog sie Lion ins Wasser und tauchte ihn | |unter | |Orchidee kreischte wie eine Irre, drehte sich aber nach| |allen Seiten, damit jeder ihr Profil bewundern konnte. | |Aber die anderen waren bereits in eine wilde | |Wasserschlacht vertieft. | |Red Dragon und Lion warfen die zappelnde Little Rose | |hin und her. | |"Hilfe!", rief diese unter Lachsalven, bevor sie im | |Wasser versank, nur um gleich darauf Lion auf den | |Rücken zu springen und ihn umzuwerfen. | |Satan schlich sich leise an Angel an, die von dem | |ganzen Trubel völlig unberührt, wie eine Statue auf | |dem Felsen saß. | |Thunder hatte dasselbe Ziel. | |Zugleich packten sie zu, Thunder erwischte die Beine, | |Satan die Arme und schwangen die vor Überraschung und | |Lachen quietschende Angel durch die Luft. | |"Ihr Feiglinge! Zwei starke Männer gegen ein schwaches| |Weib!" | |"So schwach siehst du aber nicht aus!", lachte Thunder | |und - platsch - lag Angel auch schon im Wasser. | |Elegant wie ein Seehund tauchte sie unter Thunder weg | |und spritzte schon im nächsten Moment Satan eine volle| |Ladung ins Gesicht. | |Orchidee beobachtete das alles mit neiderfüllten | |Augen. | |"Na warte, Angel!" | |Sie kletterte zu dem Felsen, von dem Angel gesprungen | |war. | |Himmel, war das hoch. Mit hämischem Grinsen | |besprenkelte sie ihn mit Wasser. Das würde eine tolle | |Rutschpartie geben! Dann kletterte sie nach unten und | |näherte sich dem Trio, das inzwischen dabei war, sich | |gegenseitig beim Wetttauchen zu übertrumpfen. | |"Angel! Ich... wollte mich entschuldigen!", rief | |Orchidee der eben Auftauchenden zu, | |Die musterte sie argwöhnisch, aber der bittende Blick | |Little Roses und die offenherzigen Blicke der Jungs | |ließen sie lächeln. | |"Gut, Orchidee, ist Ok!" | |Orchidee grinste. | |"Sag mal, spring doch noch mal so wie eben, das war ja | |waghalsig!" | |Angel sah hinauf zu den Felsen. | |Die beiden Jungen blickten sie erwartungsvoll an. | |"Na schön!" - sie kletterte geschwind und | |leichtfüßig zu den Felsen hinauf. | |Unten klammerte Orchidee sich mit gespielter Furcht an | |Satans Arm. | |"Also, ich hätte Angst, da hinunter zu springen!" | |Angel war oben angekommen. Sie holte aus, um einen | |tollen Salto zu schlagen. | |Da! Ihre Füße rutschen unter ihr weg, sie verlor das | |Gleichgewicht, schlug mit dem Kopf auf die Felskante | |und - stürzte in die Tiefe. Wie ein Stein versank sie | |in den Fluten. |  
  
|Alle starrten entsetzt nach oben. Satan reagierte | |blitzschnell. Er schüttelte Orchidee ab und schwamm zu| |der Stelle, an der Angel verschwunden war und tauchte. | |Alle starrten angstvoll auf die Stelle, wo Luftblasen | |aufstiegen. Nur Orchidee grinste in Gedanken. | |"Geschieht ihr recht, dieser Schlange!" | |Zwei Minuten vergingen... | |Da! Satan schoss durch die Oberfläche, die leblose | |Angel im Arm. | |Er kraulte zum Ufer und bettet sie auf Moos. | |"Angel!", rief er und schüttelte sie sanft, "Angel!" | |"Sie atmet nicht!", flüsterte Little Rose panisch. | |"Los Thunder, Lion, geht zum Lager und holt Hilfe!", | |schrie Moon-Eye, welche die klaffende Kopfwunde bemerkt| |hatte, aus der das Blut in den weichen Moosboden | |sickerte. | |Die Angesprochenen rannten sofort los, während der | |Rest aus dem Wasser stieg und sich um Satan und Angel | |scharte. | |Satan beugte sich über Angel und presste seine Lippen | |auf ihren kalten Mund. Er blies Luft hinein, soviel er | |nur konnte. | |Dann legte er die Hände auf Angels Brust und drückte | |mehrere Male rhythmisch zu. | |"Angel, atme!" | |Wieder beatmete er sie, wieder pumpte er. | |"Atme! Verdammt noch mal, atme!" | |Ein drittes, ein viertes Mal, Moon-Eye hatte schon die | |Hand erhoben, um Satan zu bedeuten, dass er aufgeben | |sollte, als plötzlich ein Schwall Wasser aus Angels | |Mund und Nase schoss. | |Satan wendete sie auf die Seite und sie hustete und | |keuchte. | |Schließlich atmete sie gleichmäßig, ihr Puls schlug | |zwar flach, aber rhythmisch. | |Satan nahm sie auf den Arm und eilte zum Lager, als ihm| |auf halbem Wege Thunder und Lion entgegen kamen. | |"Was ist mit ihr, ist sie...?", Thunder war ganz blass | |geworden. | |"Sie hat nur eine Platzwunde, die allerdings schnell | |genäht werden muss!", keuchte Satan und lief weiter. | |Eine Bewegung ließ ihn anhalten. Angel rührte sich, | |schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn an: "Satan..." | |Satan strich ihr sanft über die Wange und lief dann | |weiter, bis er am Lager angekommen war. | |Dort bettete er die wieder bewusstlose Angel auf den | |Boden, wo Ai mit Nadel und Faden wartete. Mit kleinen | |schnellen Stichen vernähte er die Wunde und verband | |sie sorgfältig. | |Dann wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. | |"Sie wird's überleben! Aber ohne dich, Satan..." | |Satan mochte lieber gar nicht daran denken. Er trug | |Angel in ihre Hütte und schloss die Tür, bevor er | |sich zu den anderen gesellte, die inzwischen um Ai | |herum saßen. | |"Wie ist das passiert?", wollte Ai wissen. Nacheinander| |sah er seine Schüler an. | |"Sie ist von einem hohen Felsen gesprungen, diese Irre,| |kein Wunder, dass so was passiert!", schnaufte | |Orchidee. | |Moon-Eye sah sie kalt an "Halt die Klappe! Sie war dort| |vorher schon mal herunter gesprungen und da war alles | |in Ordnung!", sie wandte sich an den Senshei, "es sah | |aus, als wäre sie ausgerutscht!" | |"Merkwürdig, der Felsen war doch gar nicht nass.", | |Sunflower machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. | |"Ja... vorher nicht!", murmelte Moon-Eye leise. | |... | 


	5. Satisfaktion

Kapitel 4: Satisfaktion  
  
Nebel... heller Nebel... plötzlich Rauschen... von weißen Schwingen...   
  
"Angel! Angel!"  
  
Angel blinzelte und öffnete die Augen.  
  
Silberne Mondstrahlen verfingen sich in silbernen Mondaugen, als Satans sorgenvolles Gesicht erkennbar wurde. Angel versuchte sich aufzusetzen, ließ es aber sein, denn das Hämmern in ihrem Kopf ließ es nicht zu.  
  
Sie fasste sich an den Hinterkopf und spürte eine dicke Bandage.  
  
"Ai hat dich wieder zusammengeflickt!", Satan versuchte scherzhaft zu klingen, aber sie hörte die Tränen in seiner Stimme. Jetzt fielen ihr auch die roten Augen und die nassen Flecken auf seinen Wangen auf. Hatte er geweint? Es sah Satan nicht ähnlich zu weinen.  
  
Angel hob sacht eine Hand und strich ihm über die Wange.  
  
"Danke!", brachte sie hervor.  
  
Satan sah sie an.  
  
"Woher...?"  
  
"Wer sonst hätte das Herz, mich zu retten, wenn nicht du?", sie lächelte"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Thunder?"  
  
"Ach Thunder! Der! Der spuckt nur große Töne!", sie sah ihn mit klaren Augen an,  
  
"nein Satan, du warst es und streite es gar nicht erst ab. Ich kenne dich!"  
  
Satan nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie.  
  
"Ach Angel... ich... ich bekam so einen Schock, als du plötzlich hinunterfielst. Warum? Du bist so eine glänzende Springerin!"  
  
Angel wandte sich ab.  
  
"Jemand hat den Felsen nass gemacht!"  
  
Satan starrte ungläubig zurück.  
  
"Aber wer sollte so etwas tun?"  
  
"Da fragst du noch? Wer wohl? Wer würde mich am liebsten als Fischfutter sehen?"  
  
Er zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Orchidee natürlich!", Angel zog die Nase kraus, "sie hasst mich, weil sie auf dich steht und du aber nicht auf sie!"  
  
Satan grinste selbstgefällig.  
  
"Ach Quatsch. Orchidee! Die ist doch so hohl, und außerdem viel zu feige! Der traue ich das nun wirklich nicht zu!"  
  
" Ich schon!", war die eisige Antwort.  
  
Angel warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.  
  
"Du kannst dich gern in deinem Glanz sonnen, aber dafür gehe ich nicht drauf! Mach doch mit Orchidee, was du willst, sollte sie so was noch mal probieren, mach' ich kurzen Prozess! Ich dachte du empfindest etwas mehr für mich. Ich scheine mich getäuscht zu haben!"  
  
Sie erhob sich mit zitternden Knien, schlüpfte in ihren Dojo-Anzug und verließ die Hütte.  
  
Satan sah ihr entsetzt nach.  
  
"Angel, warte!"  
  
Angel hörte nicht, sondern kletterte die Leiter hinunter und stand vor Ai und dem Rest der Gruppe.  
  
"Angel, bitte nicht!", Satan, der ihr nachkam, hielt sie am Arm fest, aber sie schlug seine Hand weg. Ihre Stimme war klar und kalt wie Eis.  
  
"Orchidee! Ich fordere dich heraus! Du hast versucht, mich umzubringen! Ich verlange Satisfaktion!"  
  
Alle starrten entsetzt auf Angel.  
  
Ai sah seine Schülerin fassungslos an: "Angel, weißt du was du da behauptest?"  
  
Orchidee wurde rot und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie.  
  
"Du Schlange! Das ist eine Lüge. Nur weil du Satan willst..."  
  
"Ich? Du bist es doch, die so heiß auf Satan ist. Deswegen hast du den Felsen mit Wasser besprenkelt. Komm her, ich will Genugtuung!"  
  
Angel zog ihren Gürtel zurecht.  
  
"Wir kämpfen ohne Waffen! Los steh auf!"  
  
Orchidee dachte nicht daran, sich zu rühren.  
  
"Ich bin doch nicht blöde, mir mein schönes Gesicht zu ruinieren!"  
  
Angel griff nach ihrem Arm und zog Orchidee brutal auf die Füße.  
  
"Kämpfe, du Schlange, aber vor Aller Augen! Du suchst dir nur dunkle Ecken aus, damit keiner sieht, wie du betrügst!"  
  
Orchidee band sich ihr Haar hoch.  
  
"Ich bin zwar unschuldig, aber bitte, wie du willst!", sie ging auf Angel zu, die sich ordnungsgemäß verneigte.  
  
Ai stand auf, um den Punktrichter zu machen.  
  
Angel duckte sich und brachte sich in Kampfstellung. Sie wusste, dass sie besser war als Orchidee, doch war Orchidee tückischer und außerdem war sie größer.  
  
Orchidee setzte einen Sprungtritt an, mit einem kreischenden Kampfschrei, der den Jungs die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ.  
  
Angel schwieg, parierte den Tritt und ließ ihre Faust gegen Orchidees Wange schmettern.  
  
Orchidee taumelte auf Angel zu, die sie auffangen wollte, doch in einem unbewachten Moment riss Orchidee die Faust hoch, zog Angels Dolch aus der Scheide und schlug Angel diesen hart in den Magen.  
  
"Unfair!", brüllte Moon-Eye wütend. Auch Sunflower stimmte ein. Little Rose sah angsterfüllt auf Angel, der nun ein dünner Blutfaden aus dem Mundwinkel rann.  
  
Satan machte sich bereit, dazwischen zu gehen, sollte es nötig sein, aber Angel bedeutete ihm, stehen zu bleiben. Sie achtete die Gesetze des Kung- Fu, aber dieses Miststück Orchidee hatte sie eben übertreten. Dafür sollte sie bezahlen und zwar teuer.  
  
Angel sprang vor, riss ihr rechtes Bein hoch und traf Orchidee an der Schulter. Orchidee wollte den Tritt abwehren und zuschlagen, verlor aber den Halt und stürzte.  
  
Blitzschnell war Angel über ihr und presste ihr die Handkante an die Kehle.  
  
"Dumm!", flüsterte sie. Ihre Augen waren eiskalt. "Das war ausgesprochen dumm. Und du hast Glück, dass ich eine fairere Kämpferin bin als du. Sonst wärst du jetzt tot!"  
  
Angel erhob sich und ließ Orchidee liegen. Sie sah an sich hinunter und zog mit einem Ruck den Dolch aus ihrem Körper.  
  
"Orchidee ist'n Amateur! Gott sei Dank!"  
  
Sie wischte die Klinge ab und steckte sie in die Scheide.  
  
Doch ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und sie taumelte. Little Rose eilte mit Wasser und Bandagen herbei und Angel ließ zu, dass Satan sie stützte.  
  
"Du hast sie noch sanft behandelt!", flüsterte er, sodass nur sie ihn hören konnte, "warum? Sie hat die Regeln gebrochen!"  
  
"Wenn ich jedem eine Abreibung erteilen würde, der sich nicht an die Regeln hält, käme ich überhaupt nicht mehr zum Schlafen!", murrte Angel und biss sich auf die Lippe, als Little Rose die letzte Bandage festzog. Satan führte sie zu den anderen, die um die am Boden liegende und mit den Tränen kämpfende Orchidee standen.  
  
Angel sah mitleidig auf sie hinunter.  
  
"Orchidee!"  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe, was willst du denn noch, Angel? ! Du hast doch alles, was du wolltest: Satan im Arm und mich am Boden!", zischte ihre Rivalin voller Hass.  
  
Angel zuckte zusammen. So einen Hass wie den, der in Orchidees Augen aufloderte, hatte sie nie gesehen.  
  
Sie wandte sich ab und wollte sich setzen, doch ihre Knie gaben unter ihr nach und Dunkelheit umfing sie. Sie spürte die starken Arme, die sie auffingen und hoch hoben, schon nicht mehr.  
  
Satan trug Angel zurück in ihre Hütte.  
  
"Schon zum zweiten Mal heute. Diese Frau ist das reinste Dynamit."  
  
Bewundernd sah er auf Angel hinab, die jetzt in der Hängematte lag, beschienen vom hellen Mondlicht.  
  
Sanft strich er über das goldene Haar, das in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern fiel.  
  
" Angel... meine Wild Angel!" 


	6. Der Tribe

| | |Kapitel 5: Der Tribe | | | |Einige Abende waren ruhig vergangen, das Verhältnis | |entspannte sich zusehens, als Ai eines Abends nach dem | |Essen alle zusammenrief. | |"Ich bin zu folgendem Schluss gekommen!", eröffnete er| |die Versammlung, "solche Kämpfe können wir uns nicht | |leisten! Wir wissen nicht, ob wir die einzigen | |Überlebenden sind, aber wenn wir so weitermachen, sind| |wir bald auch nicht mehr da!", er schaute in die | |aufmerksamen Gesichter seiner Schüler, "ich habe | |beschlossen, einen Tribe zu gründen!" | |Alle sahen ihren Lehrer an. | |"Wie meinst du das, Senshei?", ließ sich nun Lion | |vernehmen. | |Ai zog seinen Dolch hervor. | |"Ihr werdet, insofern ihr einverstanden seid, einen Eid| |schwören, diese Gemeinschaft zu schützen, und ihr | |werdet ein Zeichen erhalten!", er hielt den Dolch ins | |Feuer, "ein Zeichen, das eurem Charakter entspricht!" | |Er sah sie an. | |"Seid ihr damit einverstanden?" | |Alle nickten ernst und erhoben sich. | |Ai schritt um sie herum. | |"Ihr sucht euch die Stelle eures Körpers aus, die | |gezeichnet werden soll, aber denkt daran, es wird | |schmerzvoll, doch es wird uns zusammenschweißen, auf | |dass wir überleben!" | |Satan trat als erster vor und entblößte seine rechte | |Schulter. | |"Ich, Satan, schwöre, den Tribe zu achten, zu | |verteidigen und zu schützen. Ich werde die Regeln | |achten und jedem Hilfe geben, der sie benötigt!" | |Ai sah seinen Schüler an: "Ich, Ai-Shayou, Senshei und| |Anführer dieses Tribe, respektiere deinen Schwur, | |Satan! Was soll dein Zeichen sein?" | |Satan deutete auf seine rechte Schulter. | |"Ein Pentagramm!" | |Ai nahm seinen Dolch aus dem Feuer und ritzte ihn in | |Satans Haut. | |An Satans Rücken traten die Muskeln hervor, als er | |sich anspannte, um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Ein | |Leuchten ging von Ais Dolch aus, als er zuletzt den | |Kreis um Satans Zeichen zog. Satan atmete aus. | |Alle starrten auf sein Schulterblatt: Rot glühte ein | |eingekreistes Pentagramm! | |Ai legte seinem Schüler die Hand auf den Arm. | |"Willkommen im Tribe, Satan!" | |Thunder erhob sich. | |"Ich, Thunder schwöre ebenfalls, den Tribe zu | |schützen und zu achten und jegliche Regeln zu achten | |und zu ehren!" | |Ai wiederholte seine Anerkennung und Thunder deutete | |auf seinen Oberarm. | |Ai holte wiederrum den Dolch aus dem Feuer und Thunder | |biss sich auf die Zähne, um nicht zu schreien. Als Ai | |fertig war, glühte auf Thunders Oberarm ein schwarzer | |Blitz. | |"Willkommen im Tribe, Thunder!" | |Nun trat Angel vor. Sie entblößte ihr linkes | |Schulterblatt und leistete den Schwur. | |"Ein Engel sollst du sein, das Gegenstück zum Teufel, | |so soll dein Zeichen auf der entgegengesetzten Seite | |sein!", Ai legte den Dolch an und bald erstrahlte ein | |Paar weiße Schwingen auf Angels linkem Schulterblatt. | |"Willkommen im Tribe, Angel!" | |Nun traten erst Red Dragon, dann Lion, Silence, | |Moon-Eye, Little Rose, Sunflower und Orchidee vor, um | |sich zeichnen zu lassen. | |Als das Ritual beendet war, steckte Ai den Dolch wieder| |ein. | |"Nun sind wir ein Tribe! Wir werden zusammenhalten und | |niemand wird dem anderen jemals wieder etwas Böses | |wünschen", er musterte Angel und Orchidee, die sich | |die Hand gaben und | |lächelten. Das hinterhältige Flackern in Orchidees | |Augen nahm nicht einmal Angel wahr. | |Ai setzte sich wieder. | |"Wir werden morgen aufbrechen, um nach einem festen | |Platz zu suchen, wo wir leben können, ohne eventuell | |auf ungebetene Gäste zu treffen!" | |Alle schlugen ihre Sachen zusammen und begaben sich zum| |letzten Mal in die Hütten. | |Nur Satan und Angel saßen noch lange vor dem Feuer. | |"Meinst du, dass der Tribe halten wird?" | |Satan sah gedankenverloren ins Feuer. | |"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe es, denn wir haben keine| |andere Möglichkeit", er musterte Angel. | |Sie hatte die Schuhe ausgezogen und malte mit einem | |Stock im Sand rum. | |"Ich denke, wenn Orchidee und du sich im Zaum halten | |können, dann vielleicht!" | |Angel lächelte. | |"Ich weiß, ich bin nicht immer einfach... Satan!" | |Satan erwiderte ihr Lächeln. | |Er legte seine Waffen zur Seite, dann sprang er auf und| |warf sich über sie. | |"He, du Teufel, was tust du denn?", Angel erstickte | |fast vor Lachen, als Satan sie kitzelte. | |Mit einem Mal hielt er inne und sah sie an. | |"Ich... ich..." | |"Ja?", Angel hatte die Arme um Satans Nacken | |geschlungen und spielte mit seinem langen Locken. | |Statt einer Antwort küsste er sie. | |Angel war es wieder, als schmelze sie dahin unter | |seinen Berührungen und Küssen, aber wieder stieß sie| |ihn sanft von sich. | |"Nicht, Satan, bitte!" | |Satan ließ Angel los und zog gedankenverloren eine | |ihrer langen Strähnen durch die Finger. | |Angel widerstand dem Gedanken, sich wieder in die Arme | |nehmen zu lassen und erhob sich. | |"Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht, Satan!" | |Satan sah ihr nach, als sie anmutig die Leiter | |hochkletterte. | |"Gute Nacht, Wild Angel!" | | | | | |Ai weckte sie am nächsten Morgen zeitig, sie schlugen | |ihr Lager ab und packten. Nach einem ausgiebigen | |Frühstück standen sie alle gerüstet zum Abmarsch. Ai| |schulterte seinen Rucksack und winkte ihnen: "Folgt mir| |Vorwärts!!" | |..... | 


	7. Auf der Suche

| | |Kapitel 6: Auf der Suche | | | |Sie wanderten den halben Tag, unterbrochen lediglich | |vom Essen und Orchidees ständigem Gejammer: "Ich kann | |nicht mehr. Trägt mich jemand?" | |Angel lief rot an, sah aber zu Satan und musste | |angesichts seines genervten Gesichtes grinsen. Sie | |hakte sich bei ihm unter und die Beiden pirschten sich | |mit Thunder vor, um den Anderen den Weg zu zeigen. | |Plötzlich blieb Thunder stehen und zog Angel zurück: | |Vor ihnen brodelte ein Vulkan, nicht von schlechten | |Eltern. Kochende Lava floss unweit von ihnen vorbei. | |"Deshalb war's hier so heiß!", witzelte Thunder | |nervös, dann rannte er zurück und verständigte Ai. | |Dieser leitete die Gruppe um und bald waren es wieder | |Satan Thunder und Angel, die lachend und schwatzend vor| |den anderen her liefen. | |"Hey Satan, was sagt der große Knallfrosch zum kleinen| |Knallfrosch?", Angel grinste verschmitzt. | |"Keine Ahnung, was denn?", Satan war nie gut im | |Rätselraten. | |"Mein Knall ist größer als deiner!", sie brach in | |Lachen aus. | |Thunder lachte ebenfalls und berührte sie wie | |zufällig an der Schulter: "Haha, Angel, der war echt | |nicht übel!" | |Satan runzelte die Stirn. Er mochte es nicht, wenn | |Thunder Angel berührte. Zwar hatte er nicht das Recht,| |es ihm zu verbieten, aber alle seine Nackenhaare | |stellten sich auf und er hätte Thunder am liebsten ins| |Gesicht geschlagen... | |Angel bemerkte Satans Eifersucht und lächelte in | |Gedanken. Das würde ihm mal gut tun, zu bemerken, dass| |es noch andere gab. Sie hakte sich bei Thunder ein und | |zog ihn liebevoll an seinen langen Locken. Thunders | |Blut kochte vor Leidenschaft. Am liebsten hätte er | |Angel in die Arme gezogen und heiß geküsst, aber | |Satans mordlüsterne Miene ließ ihn grinsen. | |"Tja, Satan", dachte er, "so spielt das Leben!" | |Angel musterte Satan mit einem Grinsen. | |"Schadet seinem Ego nicht, wenn er mal merkt, dass er | |nicht der Einzige ist. Außerdem teste ich dadurch | |auch, ob es ihm wirklich ernst ist!" | |Sie schäkerte mit Thunder und Satan herum, doch Satan | |wollte am liebsten laut schreien! | |Angel war Sein! | |Angel musterte Satans Miene. Gut, jetzt hatte sie den | |Bogen aber beinahe überspannt. Sie löste sich von | |Thunder, gerade als Ai diesen nach hinten zitierte. | |Angel zog den schon zum Protest ansetzenden Satan in | |die Büsche und legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund, denn | |kurz darauf kam Orchidee des Wegs, unverkennbar auf | |Jagd, das sah man schon an ihrer Kriegsbemalung | |(Make-up) und dem entschlossenen Blitzen ihrer Augen. | |"Psst! Du willst doch nicht die Beute der Lady werden | |oder?", zischte Angel Satan ins Ohr. | |Der schüttelte in stummer Verzweiflung die Locken. | |Alles nur das nicht! | |Sie lächelte, nahm ihn bei der Hand und schlich sich | |weiter. | |Satan folgte ihr. Angel vertraute er. Ihr würde er | |sein Leben anvertrauen, wenn es nötig wäre. | |Sie pirschten sich voran und lotsten die Gruppe weiter | |durch die undurchdringliche Wildnis, von der man nicht | |glauben mochte, dass sie einst menschliche Zivilisation| |gewesen war. | |Gegen Nachmittag stieß Satan Angel an. | |"Sieh mal! Ein ideales Versteck, oder?" | |Angel nickte: Ein kleiner Wasserfall sprudelte in einen| |See, umgeben von dichtem Baum- und Buschwerk, welches | |ohne Machete nicht zu durchdringen war. | |Satan lächelte. | |"Unser neues Zuhause. Deines und meines, Angel!" | |Sie zog ihn vor Freude in die Arme und hauchte ihm | |einen Kuss auf den Mund. | | | |Der Rest der Gruppe traf ein. | |Moon-Eye und Thunder veranstalteten ein | |Freudengeschrei, Lion und Sunflower brachten eine Art | |Schuhplattler zuwege, bis Ai ihnen wütend bedeutete, | |still zu sein. | |"Wollt ihr gleich sämtlichen Tieren unsere neue | |Adresse geben, oder was wird das hier?", fauchte er. | |Alle grinsten. | |Dann suchten sie sich ihre Schlafplätze. | |Orchidee erklomm den nächsten Baum und flocht sich in | |den Zweigen ein großes Baumhaus. | |"Das ist allein meins!", verkündete sie dann. Der Rest| |hörte nicht zu, sondern suchte sich seinen Platz. | |Angel erkundete die Gegend. Da! In den Felsen neben dem| |Wasserfall war eine kleine Höhle, nicht weit über dem| |Boden, aber doch so, dass ungebetene Gäste ohne Leiter| |nicht raufkommen konnten. Sie schwang sich die Felsen | |hinauf und besah sich die Höhle von innen. Sie war | |groß genug und trocken. | |Angel strahlte und winkte Little Rose: "Komm her! Und | |bring Moos mit! Ich hab unser neues Zuhause gefunden!" | |Alle kamen neugierig näher. Angel trafen neidische | |Blicke, vor allem die Jungs waren angetan, hatte sie | |doch ein sehr gutes Gespür für sichere Schlafplätze.| | | |Little Rose flocht sogleich eine Strickleiter und fing | |an, in der Höhle zwei Schlaflager für sich und Angel | |zu richten. Damit war beschlossen, dass sie bei Angel | |wohnen würde. Bald schützte ein dichter Efeuvorhang | |den Höhleneingang vor neugierigen Blicken. | |Moon-Eye und Sunflower wollten sich auch nicht trennen | |und bauten sich im dichten Buschwerk ein kleines Haus | |auf hohen Stützen. Die Jungs trennten sich in zwei | |Gruppen, Satan und Silence suchten sich zwei Bäume und| |waren eifrig zugange ein Haus in den breiten Astgabeln | |zu bauen, Thunder, Red Dragon und Lion hatten sich für| |eine breite Felsspalte entschieden, über die sie eine | |Felsplatte wuchteten, den Eingang mit dichtestem | |Gestrüpp tarnten und Fallen aufstellten, die nur der | |"Tribe" kannte. | | | |Der Senshei hatte sich eine eigene kleine Höhle | |gesucht und sich zum Meditieren zurückgezogen, wobei | |ihn niemand stören durfte, nur in äußersten | |Notfällen. | | | |Angel waren inzwischen vier Hasen über den Weg | |gelaufen und bald brutzelten sie über einem warmen | |Feuer, Red Dragon stand am Spieß und drehte ihn | |fachmännisch, Moon-Eye rieb sich den knurrenden Magen | |und Orchidee machte sich ausnahmsweise mal nützlich | |und schnitt mit der Machete Pilze. | |Angel ließ sich neben Satan am Feuer nieder und putzte| |ihren Dolch, Satan fluchte, weil er einen Dreckfleck | |nicht vom Schwert bekam. | |Angel beugte sich vor und spuckte drauf. | |"Funktioniert immer", belehrte sie den verdutzt | |schauenden Satan. Der polierte weiter und bald hörten | |die Flüche auf. | |"Bringst du mir den Schwertkampf weiter bei?", fragte | |Angel. | |Satan nickte. Seit anderthalb Monaten, knapp einen | |Monat vor der Katastrophe, unterrichtete er Angel im | |Schwertkampf. Sie hatte sich daran versucht, aber er | |hatte ihr angeboten, ihr etwas beizubringen. Geschickt | |eingefädelt, denn Angel gab nie gerne zu, etwas nicht | |zu beherrschen. | |Die Beiden erhoben sich und suchten sich einen stillen | |Ort, wo sie genug Platz hatten. | |Satan reichte Angel das Schwert und diese nahm die | |gelernte Stellung ein und wiederholte die gewohnten | |Übungen. Sie bewegte sich anmutig, nur gelegentlich | |gewann das Schwert die Überhand und Satan trat hinter | |sie, umfasste sie und korrigierte ihre Haltung. | |Als er dies gerade wieder mal tat, zog er sie zärtlich| |an sich. | |"Angel?", seine Stimme klang dunkel und weich. | |"Ja?", auch ihre Stimme war nur mehr ein Flüstern. | |"Wen magst du lieber, mich oder Thunder?", er zitterte.| | | |Sie drehte sich um und küsste ihn auf den Mund. | |"Reicht dir das als Antwort?", fragte sie leise. | |Er nickte und zog sie an sich. | | | |Orchidee sah auf. Die Plätze am Feuer waren leer. Sie | |gab Thunder die Machete und stand auf. "Die Pilze sind | |fertig, ich geh kurz mal wohin!", rief sie Sunflower | |zu. | |"Ja, pass auf!" | |"Pass auf, tsss!", dachte Orchidee wegwerfend, "als | |hätte ich das nötig!" | |Sie schlenderte durch den Wald und hielt Ausschau nach | |Angel und natürlich vornehmlich nach Satan. | |Als sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung Schatten sah und | |Gelächter hörte, schlich sie näher. | |Der große Schatten stand dicht beim anderen, hielt ihn| |umfasst. Orchidee kroch näher, sie wollte sich auf | |keinen Fall täuschen. | |Jetzt erkannte sie mehr im fahlen Mondlicht und ihre | |Augen weiteten sich... | 


	8. Schwur der ewigen Treue

| | | | | | | | | | |Kapitel 7: Schwur der ewigen Treue | | | |Orchidee kauerte, einer Marmorstatue gleich, im Gras. | |Vor ihr, im hellen sanften Mondlicht stand Satan und | |küsste Angel leidenschaftlich. | |Angel ließ sich völlig fallen, mit ihren langen | |Locken spielte der warme Nachtwind, was Satan sehr zu | |faszinieren schien. | |Er streichelte ihr Haar und zog sie wieder an sich. | |Orchidee klappte den Mund zu und fühlte Tränen der | |Wut in sich aufsteigen. Dieses Miststück! | | | |Angel und Satan merkten nichts mehr um sich herum, sie | |hatten alles und jeden vergessen. | |"Ich liebe dich, Angel!", Satan sah das Mädchen an. | |Angel fühlte ihr Herz sich öffnen, ihr Widerstand war| |gebrochen, alles, was sie noch fühlte, war Liebe! | |Sie hob die Augen, die vor Liebe leuchteten und sah | |Satan intensiv an. | |Eine andere Antwort hatte er sich gar nicht gewünscht.| | | |Er sank auf die Knie: "Angel... willst du?" | |Angel nickte mit einem seligen Lächeln. | |Satan nahm Angels Hand und hob das Schwert auf. | | | |Orchidee glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, als Satan| |auf die Knie ging. | |Sie konnte es nicht glauben: Satan, ihr Satan, gab | |dieser Angel seinen Treueschwur! | |Sie schlich sich zurück und setzte sich still ans | |Feuer, wo die Anderen gerade das Essen richteten. Aber | |in ihr kochte und brodelte es. Sie wollte Rache! | |"Wo nur Angel und Satan sind?", Little Rose schöpfte | |den Rest auf zwei Teller und stellte sie an die zwei | |leeren Plätze am Feuer. Aber kurz darauf raschelte es | |und Angel und Satan traten Hand in Hand hervor. | |Satan wandte sich an Ai: "Senshei! Wie haben etwas | |bekannt zu geben!" | |Er sah Angel an und sie lächelte. | |"Angel und ich haben uns ewige Treue geschworen!" | |Alle starrten die beiden an. | |Ai strahlte. Endlich hatten die beiden Zankhähne sich | |gefunden! Und wieder hatte ihn sein Gefühl nicht | |getrogen. | |Er erhob sich: "Dann lasst mich euch meinen Segen | |geben!" | |Satan und Angel stellten sich am Feuer auf, gegenüber,| |sich an den Händen haltend. | |Ai nahm ihre verschlungenen Hände. | |"Eins sollt ihr sein, Engel und Teufel!" | |Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Gruppe, als beide | |Zeichen aufloderten. | |Satan sah Angel an: Ihr liebliches Gesicht leuchtete im| |Feuerschein und aus ihren Augen sprach die innigste | |Liebe! | |"NEIN!" | |Alle wandten sich um. | |Orchidee war aufgesprungen und stand, blutrot | |angelaufen, zwischen den Beiden. | |"Ich erhebe Einspruch!" | |Ai runzelte die Stirn: "Warum?" | |"Weil ich Satan liebe!" Orchidee schnaubte vor Zorn. | |"Du weißt doch gar nicht, was Liebe ist!", fauchte | |Moon-Eye, "der einzige Mensch, den du liebst, bist du | |selbst!" | |Ai ignorierte Orchidee und wandte sich wieder an das | |Paar: "Gebt euch einen Kuss und euer Schwur ist | |besiegelt!" | |Satan zog Angel an sich und küsste sie, ungeachtet | |Orchidees entsetztem Schrei. | |Alle jubelten, bis auf Orchidee, die sich umdrehte und | |verschwand. | |"Das wird dir noch leid tun, Angel!" | | | |Angel fühlte Satans Arm um ihre schlanke Taille. Sie | |spürte die heißen Flammen, aber die waren ihr egal. | |Satans Kuss schien sie mehr zu verbrennen als alles | |Feuer der Welt. | |Er war leidenschaftlich und zärtlich zugleich, aber | |auch fordernd und besitzergreifend, dass es ihr fast | |ein wenig Angst machte. | |Aber sie küsste ihn mit gleicher Intensität und so | |war sie ihm wieder ebenbürtig. | |Nie hätte sie einen Mann genommen, der ihr und dem sie| |nicht ebenbürtig war. | |Wie Thunder. Der nahm sich, was er wollte. Aber nicht | |sie, Angel. | |Sie war anders. Wie Satan auch. | |Er war nie so ein Mädchenheld gewesen, gestand sie | |sich nun ein. Immer war er da gewesen, wenn es ein | |Problem gab, um zu helfen. Wahrscheinlich lag es selbst| |daran, dass er seine Eltern bei einem Unfall verloren | |hatte, bei dem er ihnen nicht mehr helfen konnte. Er | |war daran gehindert worden, zurück in das brennende | |Haus zu stürzen, um seine Mutter und seinen Vater, die| |mit seinem vier Jahre alten Schwesterchen im | |Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen waren, zu retten. Satan | |hatte sich das nie verziehen. | |Seitdem war er wortkarg, die Mädchen aus dem Kung-Fu | |interessierten ihn nicht, mit Angel war er locker | |befreundet, aber nie gab er zuviel von sich preis, aus | |Angst, noch einmal jemanden so zu lieben und zu | |verlieren. Doch nun hatte er ihr seine Liebe gestanden.| | | | | |Angel legte ihm die Arme um den Nacken, als sie sich | |von ihm löste. | |Alle applaudierten, nur Orchidee war fort. | |Satan sah sie mit feuriger Zärtlichkeit an. | |Seine Augen glühten. | |"Das wird eine interessante Nacht!", dachte sie sich | |und lächelte bei dem Gedanken. | | | |Nachdem die Reste des Abendessens entsorgt worden | |waren, winkte Little Rose und verzog sich in die | |Höhle. Auch die anderen gingen schlafen. | |Angel und Satan schlenderten Hand in Hand durch den | |Wald. | |An einer mondhellen Lichtung blieben sie stehen. | |Sie war bedeckt von weichem Moos und Nachtschatten. | |Satan sah Angel, Angel Satan an. In ihren beiden Augen | |lag ein Feuer, welches nun sie beide ergriff. Satan | |küsste Angel lange und zärtlich. | |Angel gab sich dem Kuss willig hin, sie genoss Satans | |sanfte Zunge im Spiel mit ihrer Eigenen. | |Satan bettete Angel auf das weiche Moos und streichelte| |ihr Haar. Sie hingegen zog spielerisch die Bänder von | |Satans Hemd auf und zog ihm das Hemd über den Kopf. | 


End file.
